


What do I have to do?

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [69]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Dave asks how to get the rest of the club to forgive him
Series: Glee Drabbles [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 4





	What do I have to do?

** Dave and Artie **

“Can I talk to you for a minute?” Artie looked up at the rather contrite looking Dave Karofsky.

“I guess,” Artie sighed. He backed his chair back into the choir room. Dave dutifully followed.

“I really wanted to apologize to you,” Dave began. “Personally, I mean. I already apologized to the group, but I treated a few of you worse than the others, so I wanted to talk to you one on one.”

“I appreciate that,” Artie commented.

“I know I’ve done a lot of terrible things, but I’d really like the chance to make up for it,” Dave said.

“So this isn’t all a ploy to get into Kurt’s pants?”

“Well,” Dave sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “It did start out that way, but the more I hang around you guys, the more I see that you’re all pretty awesome.”

“Now tell the rest of the school that,” Artie laughed. “They hear Glee and automatically think we’re all losers.”

“Because we haven’t seen or heard half of you actually sing,” Dave said. “Schue is crazy not to let you and Jones bring down the house with some R and B.”

“Preach,” Artie said. “You sing?”

“In the shower,” Dave admitted.

“Then audition,” Artie said. “You do that, and join us, any bad blood will be absolved.”

“Done.”


End file.
